A Family in the guard
by SmileBcuzItsAllShitz-Giggles
Summary: Kayla a half human half vamp is found by Aro. As she becomes his favorite, she leads into a mission that may change her points of view on her new family which is better known as the Volturi. mission does have to do with the Cullen's and Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. But I do own mine so DO NOT STEAL THEM! Thank you! ; )**

**Okay so this is a new story I'm writing, so tell me what you think! And I'm sorry if it's a little short right now. Its okay though the next chapter will be longer. And you won't want to miss it 'cause all the drama is told!**

**Chapter 1 **

"Kayla?!" I heard Demetri call in through my locked door.

"Go away!" I moaned into my pillow.

"Kayla, Aro, wants everyone downstairs for training!" he yelled.

"He'll understand." I murmured groggily.

"Don't make me break down this door. You may be his favorite but it doesn't mean you get any special treatment when it comes to training." he said with jealousy laced in his voice.

I really didn't want him to get in trouble - he's like a brother - so I got up. Though Demetri was a bit jealous and irritating he was still apart of the family I never had as I was growing up. Plus I didn't want to explain to Aro (my father of sorts), that Demetri broke ANOTHER door. And I'm sure Caius and Marcus wouldn't be to happy either.

I grabbed my cloak and quickly fastened it in place, slipping into my shoes - all with vampire speed - and opened the door.

Demetri sighed a sigh of relief. "God, your slow for a vampire."

I rolled my eyes as we began to quickly and silently walk down the hallway.

"Must be the human part of you." he teased with a smile.

He was always teasing me for being half human. But in truth I knew he wanted to be like me. There were so many thing I could do that he couldn't. First off I had a lot more (and better) powers than normal vampires had. Secondly, I could eat human food and not have to throw it back up - which meant I had a normal eye color

(blue). But as I grew the color had become more rich and beautiful. Third, I can sleep and even dream. And lastly, I could switch my venom to hurt someone, or give them… feelings. Good feeling. REALLY good feelings.

I slapped him playfully on the arm. "If being a human is so bad then why did I get all these cool power and I'm only HALF?" I asked rhetorically and giggling at the same time.

He chuckled and shook his head.

We finally reached the main doors to the gathering room. Jane and Felix were already there.

"Where's Heidi and Reneta ?" I asked them.

Felix smirked. "Their gathering humans for lunch."

I cringed and the thought.

All three just laughed at me.

"So I take it your not going to try any?" Demetri asked.

I looked at him with narrow eyes. "Ya know Demetri, you used to BE human. You really think when you were human you'd want to be eaten by vampires?" I asked with hint of annoyance in my voice.

Ever since I found out I was able to eat both food and blood, I'd sticking to a strict diet. Food when I was hungry and animal blood only when needed.

Felix laughed. "Well if he was going to be eaten by you I bet he wouldn't mind."

I looked at him hoping he wouldn't say anything perverted or gross about my power.

I was just about to sigh of relief when it popped out of his mouth though.

"I mean alls you'd need to do is switch your venom and you could give him a orgasm - he wouldn't even feel the blood leaving his body!" he said happily.

I shook my head trying to get the gross thoughts he'd put in my head out.

"Its okay Kayla. He's just being Felix." Jane said sweetly.

She was right though. Felix was pretty cool when you got to know him - even when we was being a perv. In fact he was cooler than Demetri. Jane, Heidi and Reneta were all like sisters, just like Felix and Demetri were like brothers. And Aro was like a father as were Marcus and Caius were uncles. And together you had our family - better known as the Volturi.

"Do we need to wait for Heidi and Reneta - or do we just go in?" I asked them. I had lived here for a total of a year and was still getting to know the rules.

"No, we go in NOW. That's why I woke you up." Demetri said looking like he was going to drag me in.

"Hey, calm down ,Demetri!" Jane shouted at him. "She was just asking a question. I mean seriously, lighten up! We're not on a mission and we're not training yet so just CHILL! And I swear if you don't, I'll put you in a world of pain." she yelled at him.

Everyone looked at Jane like this was a normal thing - which it was -, but Demetri looked scared and I knew he was afraid to be hurt by her power. That's probably why he was freaked. I tried to say emotionless - like they taught me how to do during a mission.

"Okay, we REALLY need to get in there before we're all punished." Felix said in a scared voice.

I almost laughed about how scared he looked. I mean COME ON! Felix… being scared. How often can you say you've seen the biggest guard of the Volturi SCARED? But he had a good reason. The elders (Aro, Caius, and Marcus) could have a bit of a temper when they are made to wait and they always watched us train.

Without another word, we entered the room together - not giving it another thought.

**Recap**

**Kayla is a Vampire/human (just like Renesseme ). But Kayla was abandoned by her father and her mother died giving birth. So as she grew up she grew up alone. That was - until - the Volturi found her (well mostly Aro). Ever since then she has lived with the Volturi they have became here family. The guard are her brothers and sisters, Aro her father, and Caius and Marcus are her uncles. She has found a different way to live with her unique abilities and her loving heart. **

**Okay so the first chapter was REALLY short. I'm sorry. But hopefully I'll get a lot of good reviews and I'd be happy to write more of this story if everyone likes it. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. a mission

**Chapter 2**

After training Aro called me apart from everyone and asked to speak to me alone.

He smiled widely at me and his skin looked so frail that I was afraid it might break or crack. "So my dear, how do you like living with the guard?" He asked when everyone left.

I smiled. "It's the family I've never had and I'm glad you found me." I spoke truthfully.

It was my family. They had no idea how important they were to be now. They had saved me from a lonely life. And I was eternally grateful.

"Well, I'm glad we found you too. How are your powers coming along?" he asked with interest.

My powers were the abilities to freeze time, I could mess with memories and I could shape shift to look like different vampires and sound like them - even use the same powers they had. And everyday when we trained I was trained to learn how to use my powers in combat and undercover work.

"Their coming good. Just today in training I shape shifted so I could use Reneta's power. So when Jane tried to use her power on me it didn't work!" I said happily.

He chuckled. "Yes, I heard all about your training. You doing quite well." he complemented.

I smiled widely. Glad that I had made my adoptive father happy.

"And I also heard you made everyone late for training this morning…" Now he no longer looked happy.

My smile vanished in a instant.

"Would you like to tell me why that was?" he asked looking disappointed.

"I over slept." I mumbled. "I'm sorry. Its just no one sleeps around here but me. And I want to stay up and guard with them…" I said hopelessly.

I knew it was hopeless. I ad to sleep and I was never going to be able to because I was half human. So ,Demetri was right. There were definitely disadvantages to being half human.

"I'm sorry that you would like to be like the rest of us. But you are so unique and special that you shouldn't want to. You have amazing powers and some of us haven't slept in so long that we are jealous that YOU can and still be a vampire." he spoke reassuringly.

I nodded sadly. I knew he was right. I was different. But what good was being different when alls you want is to fit in?

"Just start going to sleep earlier please." he requested.

I nodded again. Knowing I would listen to him.

"Now the REAL reason I asked to talk to you…" he began.

My jaw dropped. That WASN'T what he wanted to talk about?! What did I do?

I was scared beyond belief. I didn't know if I was going to get punished or what.

I stayed silent though, keeping my face emotionless and just waiting for him to continue.

A smile grew on his face again. " You have a mission." he said softly.I froze solid in place.

I didn't know what to say. Thank you? No, that wouldn't have been enough to exspain how happy he just made me.

I let out a shocked laugh. Then squealed out of pure joy. "Oh. My gosh thank you!!!!" I screeched.

He laughed and opened his arms invitingly.

I smiled even wider noticing that he wanted a hug.

I leaped into his arms without another thought. I'd knew now no matter what that this was my home and this was my family.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *

As soon as he let me leave I rushed to my room to pack.

As I ran my long black hair was whipped backwards behind me, until I came to a screeching stop in front of my door.

I threw open the door and quickly raced around the room at my unnatural speed. Throwing the things I was to take with me on my bed.

As I was halfway through with packing Felix and Jane walked into my bedroom through my open door.

Felix stood there just smiling at my enthusiasm. Alls he had was a duffle bag (probably full of clothes) and a sword that he'd been training with for months now.

Jane on the other hand came in sat her stuff down and started helping me pack. She had packed lightly then she normally would have so I started questioning the things I needed.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked them.

Jane answered before Felix could even get the words out of his mouth. " Forks Washington." she answered quickly and short.

The funny thing about this mission was Aro didn't tell me anything about it. He didn't say where we'd be going or what we'd be doing or even who the people who had contacted us about the "problem". or I'd been so eager I forgot to ask…

Felix just smiled. "Just some people we need to deal with. Their breaking a lot of rules. We heard from one of the other clans that lives near them, that they are trying to make a immortal child," he explained. Filling me in on the details I needed to know.

I'd heard about the experiments with the immortal children. They were so gorgeous and cute, but they had the deadly part of being a vampire. And they were so young that they couldn't control their thirst. No one could control them and they reeked havoc everywhere they went. So the Volturi did their job and took care of it…

"Okay! Finished." Jane said as stood there and thought for a second.

_Do I need ANYTHING else…?_ I thought to myself. I finally decided on 'no' when I noticed I had my cloak, laptop, my ipod, my tooth brush, hair brush, and my favorite clothes all in my skully fox bag.

"You got everything right?" she asked after a few minutes of me just standing there looking like a statue.

I turned around to face her and smiled reassuringly. "Yup, we got everything I can think of."

She sighed dramatically. "Good. Now can we leave, before you think of MORE things?"

Then I remembered my wallet. It had all the cards to get me out of trouble. Like credit cards and passes for just about everything. And I'd also forgotten my phone. God! She was right, I did need more things.

"Crap!" I whined.

"Told, ya she'd forget SOMETHING." Felix teased Jane. A wide smile planted on his face.

I grabbed my bag from Jane and placed the loop over my shoulder. "I'll be RIGHT there! I just need TWO things!!" I said quickly.

I ran over to my closest and dug around till I found them. And finally I did.

Stuffing them into my bag, I rushed down stairs, and was at the front door with-in a few seconds. Felix and Jane were already in the limo and whoever else was going was probably too.

Aro was at the door waiting for me.

"Have a safe trip, Kayla." He hugged me with a smile.

"I will," I murmured as he let me go.

"And please be careful. I don't want the future of the Volturi conceil to get hurt." he added.

I stared at him in shock. "I-I'm going to be… one day I'm gona be…" I couldn't get the words out but he smiled wider and nodded.

I hugged him once again and tighter than before. "I wont let you down."

"I never thought a daughter could EVER let down her father." he prompted.

I looked at him on shock again, but then smiled.

I headed off towards the limo that we'd been using for months now. And when I opened the door I was surprised. Heidi sat there across from Felix in a pair of tightly fitted jeans and a smothering ting-top.

Usually Demetri went on missions… NOT Heidi. She was needed at the castle. She gathered the humans…

Besides my curiosity I got in and shut the door behind me.

I didn't know what to do next. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep and I REALLY wanted to know why HEIDI - of all people - had come with us.

Don't get me wrong. I have NOTHING ageist her. It's just she was always the one to stay close by the castle, just incase the conceil ever needed something to eat.

"Okay, I'm officially confused so someone tell me why Heidi's here instead of Demetri." I demanded. "And Heidi, ya know I love ya so don't take this the wrong way please." I added.

"No offence, taken." she murmured.

"Good." I shot back. "Now, would someone like to tell me why they made the big switch?" I knew I sounded more like a jerk right now, but I was suppose to be in charge and I wasn't going to let them think of me as weak.

"Well I think they might need Demetri for another mission is all," Jane said half listening.

I turned to Felix.

"No, Aro thought it'd be a good idea if we brought Heidi 'cause he doesn't know how long the mission will take and if we're in a situation where we can't hunt that often, he thinks we can just send Heidi out." he responded.

I nodded. He had a valid point. So I stuck with is thought and moved on.

"So what's our mission?" I asked.

"We're going to be impersonating someone so we can get close enough to kidnap them. Then we're going to bring them back to the castle, and the conceal will do the whole 'Join us or die,' thing." Heidi said happily. She obviously loved the fact that she knew something that I didn't.

I gave her a glare. "Thank you ,Heidi. But just to let you know, if you're going to be a smart ass then you're in the wrong place." I warned.

Jane smirked. "Yeah you might black out and open your eyes to burn marks on your skin." Jane warned with a menacing smile. She turned to wink at me. "Me and Kayla just know how to deal with people who think they are better than the rest of us."

I smiled with Jane this time.

Felix was wearing a huge smile as well.

The only one not smiling was Heidi and she had a good reason not to. She knew me and Jane and what we could do. If I was her, I wouldn't chance it…

"So, anyways," I said changing the conversation back to my questions. "Who is the person I'm suppose to be impersonating? And WHY does the council want them?"

The were simple questions but I expected the whole story to come out from them.

"Well, the girl is a human." Heidi said. But this time sounding more neutral and emotionless.

I waited a moment for her to say more but she didn't so I turned to Felix and Jane.

"She knows our secret, and yet the clan that told her has yet to CHANGE her." Felix continued. This clan (whoever they were) had obviously been on the Volturi's list before. And Felix's angry tone told me they were difficult.

I turned to Jane now. Expecting a name of the human and the name of the clan. " She has a love interest with one of them, they treat her as one of the family. So we are worried that we heard from another clan might be true as well." She paused. "The girl's name is Isabella Swan. And the clan's 'Famliy' name," she put air quotes around the word _Family. _", is Cullen."

Felix growled.

Jane put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them this time," She murmured.

I narrowed m eyes. "What happened? Why didn't you get them last time?"

Felix looked over to me. His eyes full with anger and disgust towards the family. "We were there once on two missions. There's a member of the family, her name is, Alice. She can see the future - its her gift. Last time we let them see we were coming. We thought they'd be to distracted - there was another vampire after them. And after they destroyed the other vampire and the new borns she had created, we showed up. We sort of let them do our other mission for us. Unfortunately, Aro went soft and let them go." he looked over to Jane. "And after all of their taunting, Jane, was the only one to get in a blow."

Jane smiled widely. "If we have a chance to hurt or kill one for that matter, I'll let you take it." She said with a small sparkle in her eyes.

He hugged Jane with one arm. "Thanks."

I laughed. I hadn't killed anyone before but with the mission that lied in front of us - it didn't sound like I would have to. Just study the girls habits, shape shift to look like her, then act like her while the other kidnap. Then we take her back to the castle and see if the council has a snack or if the guard had a new member.

**YAY!! So I tried REALLY hard to bypass through the boring stuff so you could get to see the drama. Oh and just so everyone knows this takes place after the wedding and before the honeymoon. Hope you all liked it and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Thank you and LUV YA ALL!**

**Chapter 3**

We arrived in Forks about 2 Am. I watched as the humans got of the plane jetlagged and disoriented.

Jane, Felix and I were just grabbing our carry-on's as we heard a scream from the lavatory in the back of the plane. That's when we realized we didn't see Heidi.

"Heidi!" I yelled as I quickly dropped my bag and ran to the back of the plain (good thing we'd waited till everyone else had gotten off).

I kicked open the door and seen a teenaged boy - probably around the age of 16 - struggling against Heidi. Surprisingly she'd yet to bit him, but her eyes burned with the coal black of hunger.

I shape shifted into a teenaged girl (I really didn't want a boy to jeopardize our mission by remembering the REAL me), and jumped in the room - tearing Heidi away from a now frightened human boy. I pushed her oout of the bathroom, where Felix and Jane quickly grabbed her and restrained her and hopefully lead her off the plane.

I slumped down and put my hands to my knees. "Are you alright?" I panted.

The boy took a deep breath and looked at me. At first he just stared and I had no idea why he was so silent but the he spoke. "I'm alright." He walked over to me and held out his hand. "I'm Ryan."

At this moment it was a good thing I was half human because I grabbed his hand lightly to shake. It wouldn't have worked out if I was a full vampire - their to cold and he'd notice something was up.

"I'm Aiden." I said using the name of a girl I'd read about in a book. I was glad I was a fairly good actress because to be me you had to act like you were different people all the time.

"Hey, thanks for saving me from that crazy chick." he said gratefully. "I don't know what her problem was - I've never even met her before…" he added a little confused.

I frowned. "Did you happen to notice what anyone was calling her or anything strange about her? I mean beside for her attacking you." I asked. I really didn't like messing with people's memory. I still wasn't used to it and I didn't want to erase apart of their childhood or zap people out of their memories.

God I was gona yell at myself later for not just freezing time and fixing everything. I could have froze them both, threw Heidi at Felix and Jane made them take her away, then knocked out the boy. I really needed to start thinking on my feet.

"Um…well she was really cold and I thought I heard someone say Heldi or Heidi or something like that. Why?" he answered.

We'd let go of hands a while ago so I did the most seductive thing I could think of.

I reached my hand lightly up to his forehead and wiped his short black hair off of it. "Have a nice life," I murmured and then zapped him.

The good thing about me being able to mess with someone's memory was that it came in handle so no one remembered us in a situation and it always left the person waking up later - so it gave up a good escape.

He began to fall to the floor and I caught him and placed him down. Hopefully he'd wake up and remember everything BUT what had happened between Heidi, her and himself.

I ran out of the bathroom and as I ran down the plane's hallway - shifting back into myself - towards the exit and grabbed my bag. Right as I ran off the plane another limo was at the strip to pick us up. I figured once again they were already in so I ran and hopped inside.

I sighed once I was in the safety of the car.

I looked over to Heidi. "As soon as I can, I'm sending you home."

Jane nodded in agreement.

Heidi looked shocked. "You can't send me back!!" she yelled. " This is my first mission and it was only one slip up!"

"Heidi, REALLY?" Felix got to it before I did. "This is Kayla's first mission too. And SHE'S in charge and SHE hasn't had ONE slip up. That says a LOT. So basically your telling us either you get sent back, or someone's gona have to baby-sit you the whole time - which we CAN'T, because we have to keep a eye on the Cullen's and the human!" Felix yelled at her.

"Oh, come on!! It wasn't a big deal! If he'd seen to much Kayla could have zapped his memory or we could have killed him! Easy as that." Heidi whined.

I growled loudly. "For your information Heidi, I DID have to zap his memory." I said menacingly. "And for another little fact, you should know, I HATE TO DO THAT!"

Now Jane growled at Heidi as well. "Look at what you've done! You've almost compromised our whole mission and were not even stationed here yet!" She screeched.

I could feel my anger build inside of me as I glared at Heidi so I quickly looked away.

"No more fighting or discussing, your going home once we are stationed." I told her without meeting her eyes.

I could hear her intake of breath and I knew she was going to protest.

"I said no discussion!" I yelled.

From my side vision I could see Heidi look down sadly.

* * * * *


	3. Preparing

**Continue of Chapter 3**

We decided to position our base (Translation: buy a house) right in the middle between the human girls house, and the Cullen's. It was a beautiful house, and it was a shame that I couldn't live here because I loved every part of it. The house was circler instead of squire and boxed in, the whole back wall of the house was covered with a ivy of some sort and it weaved with dark red flowers. The outside of the house was a dark gray color and it made it look as if it was carved from stone. And the windows were all tinted with black see-through shade on the inside of the house. The bathroom and the kitchen were done in chrome as to the bedroom and living room were done up in stone, hard wood, and glass. And the whole house was surrounded by the mystical forest.

It was beautiful. My own personal castle. I loved it.

It took us about a couple of hours to get settled in. Then we all split separate ways to gather what we needed. Felix took Heidi to pick up the cars we ordered as we were flying in. And Jane went to find a copy of the girl, Bella's schedule, to enroll me in me in the school, as two different people and to match Bella and some of the other Cullen's schedules. And I went to the local store to buy myself props (school supplies) and food.

I was glad that it was raining - it made it easier for us all to get around during the day. And I was glad I didn't sparkle like normal vampires, it was no wonder why I made a perfect undercover agent for a the Volturi. I thought about this as I walked to the store. I really didn't want to be noticed so before I left I shifted into a older woman that looked like a mom.

I began noticing people (older men and teenaged boys) staring at me. Then I relised that no matter who I turned into I made them look more glamorous because I was a vampire underneath it all. It was hard not to roll my eyes at them because I could guess very well at what they were thinking.

I made my way through the clothes until I found the teenage department. I grabbed all the clothes that looked appealing to me. Not caring at all at what the prices were. I threw them into the cart I'd grabbed when I walked in and made my way over to the school supply isle. I was grabbing a few sequenced note books when I decided my plan.

One of the people I was gong to be would a girl-girl, and the other would be a punk.

I quickly put the note books back and grabbed all the pink things I could find, then redirected myself to black and reds.

"Those are odd things to put together." A teenager said. I hadn't even notice but he was right next to me looking at binders and folders.

"Um…Yes, well, I have TWO very different daughters." I managed to say in a motherly voice.

The boy had blond hair and his ears perked up when I mentioned 'my daughters'.

"Oh, really?" he asked. "Are they starting school here in Forks?"

I nodded. "Yes, their both starting school tomorrow."

He straightened up. "Um, if your daughters like different things they have a really big selection on stuff here." he said helpfully.

I smiled. It was cute, he was trying to make a good impresstion. "What's your name?"

His eyes grew wide with excitement. Obviously happy that I asked.

I couldn't help but tease. "I just thought it'd be nice to give them a name of someone they could come to for help in the school." I said nicely, "That's if, its okay?" I asked coyly.

He nodded quickly. "I'd love to! Anything to help out some new students." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out and jotted down some information. He handed it to me. "That's my name and homeroom." he said as I took it.

"Thank you." I quickly shoved the paper into my pocket.

Then my phone vibrated.

"Excuse me." I said sweetly and walked off towards the food section of the store.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"Hey, its me." Demetri's voice came in through the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Demetri. What's up? Why'd you call?" I asked as I threw some bags of lettuce and sauces in the cart.

"Well, Felix called Aro and told us about Heidi. So right as you send Heidi back, I'll be on a plane there." he said happily.

"Um, there's just one problem with that," I mumbled in the phone as I grabbed a package of strawberry flavored yogurt.

"And that would be…?"

"She can't be on a plane alone." I paused and in a really hush voice said. "She almost killed a boy last time."

Demetri sighed. " Okay, fine. Me and I don't know who yet, will be on a plane tonight and we'll make plans for them both to get on a plane together and come home."

"Okay, that works. I got to go now though, I'm shopping."

He said bye and I told him I'd see him soon and hung up.

I went over and bought a white and pink backpack and a dark gray, black and red sling over bag.

Then I checked out.

As I got to the parking lot with the cart full of bags I called Felix.

"Hey. What do you want?" he asked.

"Um, I need you to either pick me up or get someone to send a car my way. I have a lot of stuff here and its going to be hard to walk home," added in a hush voice. " and look human. While I'm going down the street with about forty pounds of things." I explained.

He sighed. "Alright I'll be there in a second." he mumbled. " Your lucky. This was the last car and I already dropped off Heidi off with Jane at the house."

I hung up the phone and waited for him.

He was close. He was there in under ten minutes in a 2008 Ford Mustang. It was a light baby blue with black and white detailing and black and baby blue - cosume made - rims. The windows had retracable light purple tinting.

I knew this was my car and it was sweet. A little girly for my normal taste but it was I character so I didn't mind.

Felix popped the trunk and got out to help me with the supplies.

He laughed. "Nice 'outfit'." he commented on who I looked like. No one ever had met her but the motherly person I was shifted into was just a person I'd seen back home in Voltura.

I smiled.

We were done rather quickly and Felix threw me the keys.

I smiled mysteriously. "Oh this is gona be fun." I laughed.

Felix chuckled as we both got in.

The whole inside was light baby blue leather with white leather as the stiching.

I put down the tint and shifted back to my normal self.

Letting the old and fake shift's auburn hair be replaced with my black long slick hair. And letting the fake green eyes be replaced with my big blue eyes. I felt myself shrink as I changed back into myself and began to drive.

**So this chapter was a bit awkward with some of it being on the last page. But hopefully you all liked it! I worked really hard! But PLZ don't forget to REVIEW!!! Seriously I don't really have any reviews for this story so please review! **

~*~ TJL


	4. Unexpected visitor

Chapter 4

**It didn't take long for me to create my two identities for school. **

**The girly-girl had long blond hair and dark brown eyes. She was pretty short and really skinny, but not sickly skinny. I named her Alison.**

**The other girl wasn't tall but she wasn't short she was normal height. She had black hair like mine but with two white streaks - one on each side of her head, and emo bangs. She again like me has blue eyes but hers are more bluer then mine. She was skinny as wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat. She had curve but her stomach didn't bulge. I named her Lindsay.**

**Since I had only ordered one car I decided to make Alison a year older like the Cullen's had done with their family. **

**So Alison was in classes with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. And Lindsay was in classes with Edward, Alice and the human Bella. **

**I stayed home to make my characters while Felix and Jane went to drop off Heidi and pick up Demetri. **

**I'd just put away all the school supplies I'd bought in the bags when I heard a car pull up in the driveway. **

**I ran over to my window and shoved back the curtain to find it wasn't Felix and Jane with Demetri… It Cullen's - I recognized their sent. **

**I froze immediately. **

**What was I suppose to do?! Ger!!!**

**I did the only thing I could think of. I rushed over to my closet and threw on some of Lindsay's clothes and shifted. Right as I was walking towards my bedroom door the doorbell rang. **

**I cleared my throat to get into character. "One minute!" I yelled. **

**I walked at human pace down stairs and opened the door. **

**It was Jasper and Alice. **

**I knew it was them from her pixie like features and a southern draw about him. **

**Jasper was stiff but as he inhaled he relax - noticing my sent wasn't appealing to him. **

"**Hi, I'm Alice and this-" she motioned to him. "is Jasper. We just wanted to say welcome to Forks." She said happily.**

**I just nodded. This was apart of my character. She was snotty and poetic, but can be sweet and inspiring. **

"**I'm Lindsay," I said emotionless.**

"**Can we come in?" She asked. **

**I shrugged and moved the door open wider so they could come in. **

**As they scanned the inside I shut the door and looked at them once more. **

**Alice took a deep and unnecessary breath and stiffened. **

**Jasper quickly looked down with concerned eyes. "Alice, is everything okay?"**

**She nodded quickly and looked to me. "Lindsay, is there anyone else home?"**

**I gave her a weird look. "My sisters home but we're sort of having a fight." I lied easily. "I'm actually surprised she hasn't ripped my heads off." I murmured loud enough for them to hear it. **

**Jasper let out a chuckle and Alice smiled. **

"**Yeah, we aren't aloud in the same room right now. Our mom and dad even put up cameras," I joked. **

**This time Alice laughed. "I'm surprised our parents haven't done that yet." **

**I laughed. "Well, if you want to meet Alison you'll see her tomorrow at school - you two are seniors right?" I asked. Already knowing that Alice was a junior and Jasper was the senior. **

"**Jaspers the senior." she said in adoration then looked back to me. "I'm a junior."**

"**Oh, cool. You might have some classes with me then." I said to Alice. "He will most likely have a few classes with Alison." I said motioning to Jasper. **

**Alice nodded. "I'm just surprised that you moved out here, rather than in town," she said as she gave me a look. **

"**Yeah my mom likes it out here. She says that the house was perfect and it being in the forest made it seem like our own castle." I said with a smile, ignoring her look. **

"**Alice, we should be going - its getting late and I think we all need our sleep." Jasper said to her. **

**I had to hold back a snort. I knew they couldn't sleep and it was obviously foreign coming out of Jasper's mouth. **

**Alice shook her head as to clear it. "May I use your restroom, Lindsay?" she asked. **

**I knew what was going on. She smelt us - well Felix and Jane. They were familiar scents and she wanted to serch for them. Which I didn't mind - they weren't home. **

**I smiled sweetly. "Yes, of coarse. Just go in the kitchen and turn left." I told her. **

**She nodded and skipped of towards it. But then I seen her rush past and upstairs in inhuman speed - speed she thought I couldn't see. **

**I smiled. "So do you have any siblings?" I asked Jasper.**

**Jasper nodded. "Yes, a twin sister named Rosalie. Alice has two siblings, Emmett and Edward." he explained.**

**I nodded. I could hear Alice running through the rooms upstairs. "Cool. Oh, I'll be right back. I just have to go grab something out of my room." **

**Jasper's eyes grew wide. "Um, can you wait a moment please?" he was covering for Alice. "It's just I'm not used to your house and I'm sure Alice is almost done."**

"**Oh, okay." I said spaciously. **

**It was ten silent seconds before I heard Alice quickly run to the bathroom from upstairs. **

**I looked up to Jasper and couldn't hold back my statement. "I'm sure she's on her way right now," I said it in a sarcastic voice. **

**Right after I said that Alice walked in with a small smile. **

**Jasper just looked at me in disbelief. **

**I shrugged. "It was just a lucky guest." **

**Jasper nodded and brushed it off. **

"**Are you ready, Jasper?" Alice asked him. **

**He nodded. "Lets get going. I think Lindsay might need some sleep."**

**Alice nodded and turned to me. "It was nice to meet you," I was about to say the same when she caught me in a tight grip of a hug. **

"**You, too…"I said as she let mw out of it. **

"**I hope we can become good friends." she said sweetly. "Oh, and you might want to check on your sister - I heard a weird sound." she lied. **

**I nodded. " I hope we can be friends too. And I'll be sure to check on her before I go to bed." **

**She nodded and we said our goodbyes. After I made sure they were gone, I got out my cell phone and dialed Felix's number. **

"**Kayla, what's-"**

"**Some of the Culen's just came here!" I said in a rush.**

"**WHAT?!" I heard all three of them ( Demetri, Jane and Felix) scream. **

**I'd obviously been on speaker or they were in the car.**

"**What did you do?!" Jane yelled. **

"**What happened?!" Felix yelled soon after. **

"**Come on!! Give us some answers here!" Demetri yelled. **

**They were all yelling so I let out a loud whistle into the phone.**

**They all stopped.**

**I sighed. "Okay, so I changed into one of the girls I made and acted-"**

"**REALLY?!" Jane yelled. "Which one?!" she asked. **

"**I turned into Lindsay." I said blandly.**

"**So what did they want and who was it?" Felix asked. **

"**It was Alice and Jasper and she said they wanted to welcome us to Forks. But after I asked them in she smelt you guys and asked to use the bathroom. Obviously she didn't go to the bathroom and she didn't find anything 'cause you guys weren't home so no big deal." I explained. **

**I heard them all sigh. "We're almost home so you can go to sleep if you want. Oh and Jane and I are support to go and keep an eye on Carlise and Esme while you're at school." **

"**Just make sure to wake me up in the morning, 'cause if I'm late I'll kill one of you." I said sternly.**

**They all laughed. And I hung up. **

**I ran upstairs and packed both book-bags full of props and a outfit for tomorrow. **

**Then took a shower and got into bed. Letting sleep take me into a land beyond reality. **

**Well I really like this chapter and the last. So If anyone has any ideas or requests for the next chapter LET ME KNOW! And please review this chapter. And if you have any questions just say them in your review THANK YOU!!!**

~*~ TJL


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a wonderful night of sleeping and dreaming I was awakened my Jane sending little (very little) shock waves through my body.

I immediately woke up.

"Jane STOP!" I yelled fiercely.

I heard faint laughter coming from down stairs.

"At least I knew your awake now." She yelled back. "Wouldn't want you killing one of us." I heard her murmur.

I growled. She knew I wasn't a morning person yet she still woke me up like she did.

I put on a preppy out fit and grabbed the two bags full of clothes and note books.

Today was gona be _fun._

* * * * *

After I grabbed a bag of rice chips I went out side to my car - throwing the two bags in the back seat. As I got in the car I shifted into Alison and started the ignition.

I didn't know how today was gona go and to tell you the truth I was a little nervous. I'd never gone on a mission before and on top of it all I was the key part of this one. If I did anything wrong - one little thing - I could screw up all my chances of doing this right.

* * * * *

It was about a twenty minute drive from our "house" to the school which me driving at my normal speed cut off a whole ten minutes.

I parked in the closest spot to the front doors, I could find.

I noticed that most of the cars here were older and used - which made me and my car stand out.

I grabbed both bags out of the back seat and began walking towards the main office.

I noticed a silver shinny Volvo and a huge Jeep. I smiled knowing that those were probably the Cullen's. and that would mean that my car wouldn't stand out _that _much.

I entered the office which felt like a steaming room.

It was warm and full of plants which made it feel more humid than it felt out side. Alls I could smell was dirt and sweat - obviously I wasn't the only one who had a problem with the way it was in here.

"Hi, may I help you?" a large red haired woman asked from behind the front desk.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm here to get my sister's and my schedule. I'm Alison Farrer and my sister is Lindsay Farrer." I explained with a sweet tone.

The woman nodded. "Yes, the new students." she identified. "One moment, I just have to find them first."

I smiled and waited while she fumbled through stacks of papers.

She sighed as she finally found them. "Here you are." she said as she handed me them. "Oh, and here are your maps."

I took them and smiled. "Thank you." I said politely as I exsited the warm little room and headed off to my classes.

I was very impressed of how Jane did my classes. She had set it up where when Lindsay had a class with one of the Cullen's - Alison did not. Which meant that no one would notice that when Lindsay wasn't around that Alison was. And I made the perfect cover up to Alice when I told her that Lindsay and Alison weren't even really speaking because that meant that they wouldn't even be seen in the lunchroom at the same time.

So everything was taken care of. Now alls I needed to do was get to know Bella and hope that the others were ready to act.

* * * * *

Alison's first class was gym - with Rosalie.

Which wasn't bad at all because with human sports I don't even think I'd break a sweat.

I quickly got dressed in the white and dark green uniforms they had given me and jogged out to the court.

The lesson today didn't seem hard - it was just climbing ropes, doing push-ups, sit-ups and jogging.

I quickly looked around the room to find Rosalie - with her blond hair and honey brown eyes - spotted right away sitting in the bleachers fixing her make-up.

I snorted. She was a vampire and yet she still was worried about her make-up? I shook my head incuriously - it didn't seem like she'd be a real threat.

Like I said before the gym wasn't hard at all. I think me and Rosalie were the only girls to be able to climb the rope - which I got glares from all the other girls and boys staring at me with lust in their eyes. And when it came to jogging me and Rosalie and few boys were the only ones to make it to the fifteen minute line. It was quite funny to watch because all the boys were exasperated while me and Rosalie just breathed normally.

After a while though she started giving me confused and dirty looks. Obviously I wasn't being as normal as I should be. But I knew she wouldn't be able to conclude me being a vampire - I had a heart beat for crying out loud. There was no way. But she still didn't say one word to me.

Next class was health with Emmett and Jasper and thankfully it was still Alison's class.

So when I was finished getting dressed I headed of to class. I was quite fasinated actually about health. I'd heard that Emmett was a joker of sorts. And this was _health_ or so they called it. Which really was sex ed.

It wasn't hard to find a seat when I entered the classroom - I was the first one there.

I didn't have any books in Alison's bag like I did in Lindsay's so I decided to take the free time to file my nails.

I never understood why humans thought so much about how they look. I mean _I _did, but that's 'cause I was in character - I had to.

In no time at all the bell rang and I traded the nail file for a pink note book and a baby blue pen. I realized that I needed to get my health text book so I aproched the teacher's desk with a smile and upbeat look.

"Hi, I'm Alison Farrer." I introduced. "I do believe I need a text book for this class?"

The teacher didn't even look up as she handed me the large text book with one hand. "Welcome to Forks, now please be seated." she said in a groggy voice. She almost sounded annoyed.

I gave her a sour look (knowing she wouldn't see it anyways), grabbed the text book and went back to my seat.

As I sat down I didn't even have to look for Emmett and Jasper because I heard a "pst" sound come from the front corner of my desk I looked up to see Emmett sitting there and I hadn't even noticed but Jasper was sitting in front of me.

I gave him a curious look.

"Don't worry about Ms. Pier. She just lost her husband last month and she's just been like that." he assured with a soft look on his face.

I guess he knew what kind of people to stand up for.

I glanced back up at the teacher and realized that I did feel sorry for her. She lost the one person she thought was her soul mate.

I looked back to Emmett. "Thanks," I whispered.

He smiled. "No problem." he assured. "I'm Emmett and that's Jasper." he said motioning towards the desk in front of me.

"Ask her!" I heard a soft whisper come from ahead of me - and it didn't sound like Emmett and it couldn't have been any human because I knew they couldn't whisper that soft.

Emmett sighed. "My brother-in-law -Jasper - wants to know if you're the girl who owns that 2008 Mustang out there?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's my car."

I heard a gasp ahead of me and this time was sure it was Jasper. He quickly turned around to face me. "My girl-friend was about to steal your car this morning I don't think you should drive it to school anymore." he said with a southern accent and a stern look.

I laughed and Emmett was smiling widely.

"Alice wouldn't steal her car. Now leave the poor girl alone." he chuckled.

Jasper shook his head. "Its not like I'd blame her for stealing it - it's a sweet car." he murmured as he turned around in his seat.

"I'm Alison Farrer." I whispered.

Emmett nodded.

I giggled to myself and looked up at the board to see the teacher assigning a reading.

I sighed and looked back down to the very large text book.

"Hey!" I heard Emmett whisper/shouting.

I looked up.

"Welcome to Forks." he said with a smile.

I nodded and got back to my work.

So health was _really _funny. After everyone read the assignment Ms. Pier started teaching. And Emmett was asking the stupidest questions!

When she was talking about pregnancies Emmett asked if a human could get a animal pregnant. And when she was talking about how the sperm played a big roll in the making of a child Emmett stood up and declared that men were the dominate race. I was laughing so hard that I swear I could have died - but me being a vampire made that impossible. Even Ms. Pier got a kick out of it.

But by time the bell rang all the fun was over and I had to go to my next class - or _Lindsay's_ next class. I had to go to English next - which meant I'd have to go change my clothes and shift and _then _still had to spy on Edward and Bella.

Gosh I was a multitasker.

I quickly got to the nearest bathroom and shifted into Lindsay, stopped by my locker switched bags and headed off to English.

I entered the classroom and got several stairs. I thought at first because of the way I was dressed and they weren't used to kids at their school wearing so much black and gray. But then I realized that I wasn't wearing bagging pants and long t-shirts - I was wearing a short dark blue and black plaid skirt, a dark grey short sleeved shirt with a dark blue tie sowed on and black boots that went all the way up to my knees.

I looked like a gothic naughty school girl.

Great!

I frowned as I approached the teacher's desk with numb look.

"I'm Lindsay Farrer, can I have my text book please?" I said cutting right to the chase.

The man gave me a disapproving look and handed me the book. "Take a seat please."

"My pleasure." I mumbled sarcastically as I found a seat close to the back.

Obviously the teachers here were always in a bad mood.

"Please open your books to chapter five, which is on page 316." the teacher ordered.

I rolled my eyes but obeyed.

This teacher was having a rough day - it was easy to see - but why did he half to take it out on us?

I looked down at my table and kept quiet - making sure to keep a eye out for Alice and Edward.

I was already done with the reading when the bell rang for class to start - these assignments really weren't worth starting this early. I closed my book and grabbed a black and red note book out of my backpack so I could start doodling or drawing.

I was about halfway through drawing a scenery when both the Cullen's (Alice and Edward) walked in late.

Edward looked angry and Alice looked like she was frustrated as well.

I knew I had to keep my thoughts in check because of Edward's gift and if I slipped up I'd have to zap him memory.

I really didn't want to do that and have a chance of messing up.

I was arranging my thoughts to just think of what I just read and thinking of my drawings so Edward wouldn't hear my actual thoughts.

I heard Alice gasp and I knew she had to be having a vision.

Edward quickly turned his attention to me as he heard my thoughts.

I froze everything, rushing over and focusing on what he just heard from my thoughts. I zapped his memory - praying that I was getting the hang of this so I wouldn't make anymore mistakes.

I ran back to my seat and began drawing once again and unfroze everything.

Edward was looking at me still but this time he had a confused look on his face. He shook it off and looked back to Alice.

About halfway through class Everyone was done and the homework had already been given out so the teacher gave us 'free time', to sit around and chat or whatever else.

I was once again drawing trying to keep my thoughts in check when I heard a voice from beside me.

"That's very beautiful," a voice that sounded like low music.

I looked over to see it was Edward and his face was emotionless, as he looked over my drawing.

"Thanks…" I said with a confused tone.

Edward looked from my drawing to me. "I'm Edward Cullen." he introduced.

I nodded. "I'm Lindsay Farrer."

"Lindsay!" I heard Alice squeal.

I covered my ears. "Hi, Alice." I said strained.

Edward rolled his eyes. "God, Alice, are you trying to break everyone's ear drums?" he asked.

She glared at him then looked to me with a large smile. "Edward this is the girl I told you about, the one whose family moved in the house in the woods."

Edward looked to me with a curious look. "Do you have any brothers? - sisters?"

I nodded. "Yeah, my sister Alison."

"Does your sister go here too?" he asked generally interested.

I nodded. "Yeah, she goes here. But I doubt your ever gona see her and me in the same room. We _really _don't get along." I explained.

Alice nodded. "I told you that last night Edward."

Edward gave Alice a weird look. "I don't remembering you telling me," he said confused.

Great! I did take more out of his memory then I was supposed to. I really needed practice.

Alice gave him a weird look then lightened up. "Well, now you know then."

We talked the rest of the hour.

Well technically Edward and I sat there and pretended to listen as Alice talked about fashion and shopping.

Edward and I were focusing on my drawing when I was pulled to attention by Alice.

"Who knows, maybe we'll just have to go shopping, Lindsay." she said with a sly smile.

I glared at her. "Alice, no. Flat out _no_." I said sternly.

She frowned and pouted and then gasped.

She was having another vision but this time I kept my thoughts focused on my drawing.

She clapped then smile. "You _are_ going shopping with me - like it or _not_."

I sneered at her. "Alice, you don't know me that well. I can get out of me if I want." I said mischievously.

Then to save my life the bell rang.

I sighed of relief and began to pack my things.

"It was nice meeting you." I said as I passed Alice and Edward as I exited the room.

It was finally time for lunch and I couldn't wait to finally get some food - I was starving.

I put away all of Lindsay's things and decided I wanted to go to lunch as Alison just to mix things up. It seemed more fun to play a preppy girl then a quiet one.

I got changed into Alison's clothes. A light blue top with short sleeves and a collar, a pair of light blue jeans and white loafers. I shifted as I left the bathroom.

I entered the lunchroom with my purse slung over my shoulder and went right to the lunch line.

As I stood inline I tried to stay put and keep my mind clear.

That's when the boy that was standing in front of me turned around to face me.

It was the same kid that I'd met at the store.

That day when I got home I'd read the note he'd given 'my mom' at the store. It said his name was Mike Newton and his homeroom class was room 217.

"Hi," he said with a sly smile.

~*~

**EPOV:**

Me and Alice were walking to our English class when all of sudden Alice stopped.

I rushed to her side. And the pictures started running through her head.

There was a girl with black hair and really bright blue eyes, she was standing next to…

No I couldn't have that right… because she was standing next to the Volturi guard.

Demetri, Jane and Felix stood beside her.

In Felix's arms was-

I felt my whole world stop around me. It couldn't be, there's no way in hell.

In Felix's arms was there lying a unconscious Bella.

"Alice!" I whispered fiercely, trying to pull her out of her vision. "I don't care what happens I don't want you to tell Bella about this."

Alice came back slowly to reality then looked at me with a annoyed looked. "I'm not going to keep this from Bella!" she said as if I'd just asked her never to shop again. "She has a right to know, Edward."

"I don't want her to know. If she finds out she'll try anything to make sure were not in danger." I explained.

I seen a bit of recognition in her eyes, she knew I was telling the truth.

She frowned. From her thoughts I could tell she REALLY didn't like this. _Fine. I wont tell her. _she finally thought. _But if you don't tell her when the time comes, __**I **__will._

I nodded and we began to make our way to class - now late.

We walked into class me and Alice being as quiet as possible as we entered and took our seats as we got a dirty look from Mr. Dotters.

I noticed that a girl with black hair with white streaks and very, light blue eyes - almost gray - had most of her thoughts focused on Alice and I entering the room.

She was wearing a very reveling outfit. Her skirt, short dark blue and black plaid, her shirt, a dark grey short sleeved shirt with a dark blue tie sowed on and black boots that barely went up to her knees. The boots looked brand new and as did the clothes - never worn.

I was pulled out of my interests when Alice hit my arm.

I quickly looked to her with a questioning look, but when I seen the disapproving look on her face I couldn't help think about how long I was criticizing the poor girl.

_That's not right Edward. _she lectured me through thoughts. _She's just different. I have to admit her fashion sense is a little messed up, but she's still just like us. I mean, no, she's no vampire, but she is just a outcast like us. _

I nodded and tried to block out her thoughts by doing reading the assignment on the board.

I was half way through reading when Alice had another vision. But when I tried to remember it I just couldn't. its almost like it wasn't there.

I shook it off as me being paranoid and went back to work.

It took me a whole four minutes to finish the reading. And I quickly jotted down the homework Mr. Dotters had posted on the board a few moments later.

Before class was half way over with and I'd been thinking about Bella for exactly 28 minutes, Mr. Dotters finally said we could have a little free time to ourselves.

Of coarse the girl with black and white hair had been done with her reading for a while now too and now she was drawing. I couldn't help but think how much she looked like the girl from Alice's vision. She had a different shade of eye color - but there are such things as color changing contacts. She also had different color hair - but they do have fake extensions. There was only one thing that kept me from making the assumption that she wasn't from the vision, her heart beat.

There was no way she could be a human and working with the Volturi - they would have had a accident and changed her by now.

_Why don't you just go talk to her? _Alice's thoughts asked.

I gave her a very acted, confused look.

She rolled her eyes. _Edward your obviously curious about her. So, go talk to her._

I sighed. "Fine, but your coming with me." I compromised.

She smiled. _Fine with me __**I **__already know her. _she thought with a smirk.

What? How the hell did she already know her?

My smile fell. "Come on." I murmured as I stood up.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a sec. I just have to grab my stuff." she said happily.

I shook my head not trying to think to hard about what I was going to say to her.

Before I knew it I was looking over her from a side point of view and she hadn't even noticed.

She was drawing and it was amazing. I'd seen Picasso's and many other famous artist who had paintings much like this. It was a landscaping with a array of bright and dark colors clashing.

I was simply amazed.

"That's very beautiful." I stated quietly.

She immediately stopped and looked up to me. I tried my best to keep my face drawn of any emotion.

"Thanks…" she sounded rather confused.

I couldn't get anything from her thought they were all focused on her drawing. But her face said more then her thoughts could tell me. She was confused and yet she didn't look scared or fumbled like most of the normal students would be.

I was rather surprised by this girl.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I was about to extended my hand for a hand shake when I remembered our different temperatures in skin. I quickly recoiled the thought.

She nodded slowly. "I'm Lindsay Farrer." her voice was a more musical equivalent to Alice's and it was quite nerve racking to figure why.

That's when Alice's to high pitched little voice rang out loud causing a few students to look over and stare.

"Lindsay!" she shrilled.

Lindsay quickly covered her ears. "Hi, Alice." she strained out.

I chuckled a bit under my breath at that.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "God, Alice, are you trying to break everyone's ear drums?"

She gave me a snotty look and turned to Lindsay with a smile. "Edward this is the girl I told you about, the one whose family moved in the house in the woods."

What?

I had _no_ idea about what she was talking about. Alice never even mentioned this girl to me. And I was a vampire, there's no way I'd forget.

I ignored Alice and let my curiosity about this girl fall with my questions. " Do you have any brothers? - sisters?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my sister Alison."

"Does your sister go here too?" I asked.

She nodded again. "Yeah, she goes here. But I doubt your ever gona see her and me in the same room. We _really _don't get along."

Alice nodded aswell. "I told you that last night Edward."

I looked over to Alice not knowing what to tell her but the truth. "I don't remembering you telling me," I told her hesitantly.

This was not good. I was starting to wonder if something was wrong with me. Alice ran through our talk in her head and she was right, she did tell me.

After replaying the talk we had in her head she lightened up for Lindsay's sake. "Well, now you know then."

We talked the rest of the hour. About her sister, what they were fighting about and about why they moved to Forks.

But after a while we ran out of things to talk about and Lindsay resumed drawing, while I watched and Alice gushed about clothes and shopping.

Alice began catching on that Lindsay and I weren't listening and said the one thing that could pull any girl like Lindsay and Bella out of ignoring her in seconds.

"Who knows, maybe we'll just have to go shopping, Lindsay." she said with a sly smile.

Lindsay dropped her pencil and glared at her. "Alice, no. Flat out _no_." she said sternly.

Alice frowned and pouted and then gasped.

Oh great another vision. I listened to her thoughts intently and Lindsay's too just incase Alice had frightened her.

But Lindsay's thoughts were once again focused on her drawing.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Lindsay after I seen Alice's vision.

Lindsay - in her black and gothic clothing - in a bright and colorful shop, filled with pinks and frills.

She clapped then smile. "You _are_ going shopping with me - like it or _not_."

Lindsay sneered at her. "Alice, you don't know me that well. I can get out of me if I want." she said mysteriously.

Then the bell rang. Time for 'lunch'.

Alright so again a bit of a slow chapter(and I'm sorry it was long), but hey, every story has its slow points. To find out what happens when Mike meets Alison, when Alice and Edward realize something's wrong with Edward's memory and when Bella first meets Kayla(or aka one of her characters) keep reading! **Reminder: **don't forget to review! Luv you all!

~*~TJL


End file.
